The Earth Activist and the Business Man
by Furny
Summary: It wasnt their professions that made them stay together.It was her spunk and passion and the way her nose twitched in her sleep.It was his humor and intelligence and his sparkling blue eyes.It was because he loves her and because she loves him
1. Slip and fall

Ok so I am almost finished writing this story already and I decided to post it now! I hope you like it! It will be nine chapters and an epilouge!

ENJOY!

* * *

You know how they say opposites attract? Is that true? Can an owner of a large business fall in love with an earth activist and vice versa? Of course this story started somewhere, and I, Kaylie Bolton, am here to tell my parent's story. It all started when my father was searching for a new place to park his headquarters…

"I haven't found one decent place to park our new headquarters," the boss of a very large industry complained to his secretary.

"Mr. Bolton, I assure you we will find a perfect spot," the woman replied as she watched him stand up and exit.

"I'm going for a walk," he murmured walking away. His thoughts drifted to his company.

The company he had developed created newer, high tech machinery to improve life for people. They had once invented a car that, although it ran high on gas, was faster and had many more knobs and buttons.

Troy didn't know what to do in life, he didn't really have that motivation you need everyday to get up and keep working. To him work, was work. It wasn't a passion of his but since he was a successor to his father, he had to take the business. On the inside he longed to settle down, get married, and have a family… not that he would admit it to anyone, especially not his father. He was seen as hottest bachelor of the year in business magazines and his dazzling blue eyes captivated even women that weren't interested in business. Almost every woman he met was only after him for the money and his good looks. It was hard for him to find someone that he was remotely interested that he could love for more than five minutes.

000

Gabriella Montez stood on top of a small building with a few fellow earth activists. She wanted to help the environment by teaching people about the causes and effects of pollution. No one could really tell but she was certified as a doctor and went to work a few times a week just to keep some money in her pockets, but whatever was left went to the foundations she donated to. She was so serious about her work that one time she chained her self to a building and wouldn't leave until the police took her away. Whenever she could, she helped an animal and would volunteer at humane societies. Stories about her have been in the magazines and newspapers.

Her long curly black hair blew in the direction of the wind and she prepared to start, "Welcome fellow citizens… I don't want to stand here and tell you what you and others have done wrong to our plant, I want to inform you on how you can help…"

000

Troy Bolton finally reached the very bottom of the stairs and stepped out of the building only to be shrouded by a mist of paparazzi and a crowd of Earth activists. His name was shouted for attention but he learned to ignore it and walked away from the building.

Eventually, he found himself away from everything and the streets suddenly felt a little lonely. Then he saw a small formation of people just ahead, looking up at a woman on top of a shorter building around twenty feet high. It intrigued him so he headed towards it to see what the hubbub was about.

"Do you know what today's technology is doing to our planet and its inhabitants?" the woman up top shouted to the crowd of people that only looked half interested. Some walked away and others joined in. There were some that you could tell were thinking about her question.

"It's destroying our world!" she shouted into a blow horn, "the ice caps are melting and polar bears and penguins are loosing their homes! Animals will die unless we help them. Waters everywhere are polluted and birds are constantly being killed by oil leaks."

Standing amongst the crowd, Troy wondered who this crazy woman was. He knew he had seen her somewhere, her black curly hair along with her petite body was something he didn't think he would easily forget.

"So therefore," her voice rang out, "we need to stop this nonsense and start working to save these creatures."

Then, Troy realized who she was. This woman, now he remembered, was Gabriella Montez. She was in the papers and magazines and even had once handcuffed herself to his building and would not leave until he demanded the police to take her away.

"Go today and tell people to recycle and stop buying cars that use a lot of gas! The earth can't save itself."

Soon, the crowd filtered out and Gabriella Montez was left sitting alone on the rooftop in partial darkness.

Troy still stood just a little bit away from where the crowd had been, staring up at her. She wore clothes that a lot of people like her did, old and raggedy. Her hair was a little messy and she just stared up at the sky. Then, she stood up and walked towards a fire escape herself. Suddenly she tripped on a cord and slid off the edge of the building, only hanging on to the side with her hands. Yes, it was short but it was still high enough to hurt. Troy saw as she struggled to get her leg up but he noticed she was slipping so he ran beneath her just in time to see her fall, screaming and landing in his arms.

As soon as the shock wore away she looked up at him, "Troy Bolton?"

"Yes," he nodded in worry that she was going to faint or something.

"You saved me?" Gabriella asked a little stunned, not realizing she was still sitting bridal style in his arms.

"Yes," Troy nodded again, "yes I did."

"Thank you." She said breathlessly.

"No problem," he grinned widely.

"Now I know your heart is not made of pure ice," she muttered struggling to get away but his grip was too tight.

"Hey," his grin wiped off of his face, "Is that what you say to someone who saved your life?"

"You're right," Gabriella apologized and looked straight at him, "I truly am thankful Mr. Bolton."

"Troy," he told her.

"I prefer Mr. Bolton," she refused sassily. Apparently, she didn't like him much.

"Please just call me Troy," he pressed.

"Mr. Bolton," Gabriella said harshly, "I only call my friends by their first names."

"Ouch," Troy pretended, "That hurt Gabriella."

"Ms. Montez please," Gabriella told him.

"That hurt even more Gabriella," he refused to call her Ms. Montez.

"Ugh," she groaned, "put me down."

He did as was told but said, "I saved your life, how about a date?"

"As much as I would like to, I have to get home and clean my toilet," she said sarcastically.

"Come on," Troy grinned at her and extended a hand as she swiped at her outfit to flatten it.

"No thank you Mr. Bolton," she tried.

"Please," he gave her the saddest looking puppy dog eyes and she couldn't resist his ocean blue eyes.

"Ok," Gabriella gave in, "One date."

"Cool," he grinned widely pulling out a cell phone, "I'll call my limo."

"Nope," she closed it and said, "we're walking."

He closed his eyes for a moment and followed her towards the main streets.


	2. It's not a date!

Hahaha so this is the SECOND chapter of my story... ENJOY!

* * *

"So where are we going?" Gabriella asked following Troy down the street.

"You'll see," Troy said linking his arm with hers while she tried to pull away but soon gave in, "It's just up the road."

"Oh really?" she asked.

"Yep," Troy said as he saw the restaurant just ahead.

"Which one?" Gabriella looked from one restaurant to another.

"That one," Troy pointed to a fancy one titled, _Luis Shultz._

"Oooo," Gabriella said, "It looks nice."

"Yes it's my favorite," Troy laughed pulling her fast.

"Ok," she followed him inside.

"Hey Luis," Troy said to the owner, "A seat for two."

"Right away Troy," Luis' Italian accent was evident, "Is this your girlfriend? You haven't brought one around in a while."

"No," Troy said, "she's my new friend.

"In any situation," Luis said, "follow me."

As soon as they got to the table Luis took their order for a drink.

"What would you like?" Troy asked her.

"Ribs," she answered simply.

"Really?" Troy was surprised, "I thought for sure you would be a vegetarian."

"No actually," she laughed lightly, "I think that some animals are meant to be eaten and cows aren't endangered."

"I think I understand," Troy said laughing too, "how did you get into your profession?"

"I'm actually a doctor," Gabriella smiled at his surprised face, "I'm not a full time activist."

"Oh so how did you start?" Troy asked.

"Well I found a puppy on the side of a road covered in strange chemicals and took her to the vet. While I was waiting for some results, I read some pamphlets on pollution so I started searching the Internet about it and stuff," Gabriella explained, "The vet told me the puppy would have died quickly if I didn't bring her in. She was exposed to the chemical for almost too long. After I failed finding the owners, I kept the dog and she is a constant reminder of pollution."

"That's really something," Troy took in what she had said, "What kind of dog?"

"Luckily she is a bigger dog," Gabriella said, "an Alaskan Malamute Husky Samoyed mix." (Have you ever seen a Samoyed? I have one…. They are gorgeous dogs!)

"Oh what's her name?" Troy asked.

"Chemi," Gabriella giggled slightly.

"Chemi?" Troy asked, "As in chemical?"

"Yea," she laughed, "I thought it just fit. Ya know?"

"Yea," he laughed with her, "Can I meet her sometime?"

Gabriella's laughter subsided and she looked at him, puzzled. She couldn't figure out why Troy wanted to see her again, they were so different and she despised his company for pollution. Then again she couldn't help saying, "Yea that would be cool."

"Great," he smiled back at her and their staring contest began. It wasn't until Luis appeared next to them to take their orders.

"I'll have the usual and this little lady here will have your finest rack of ribs," Troy smiled up at him while Gabriella just looked away and blushed at their moment.

Silence took over the pair. It was partly comfortable and part uncomfortable.

"So about you?" Gabriella pushed.

"My father started my company for me and he handed it to me when he retired. I develop a lot of different things," Troy told her.

"Anything else?" Gabriella asked.

"Not really," Troy chuckled, "What are your parents like?"

"My parents died," Gabriella looked down sadly but she raised her head back a second later, "They told me to follow my dreams and marry a nice man."

"I'm sorry," Troy apologized, "I didn't know."

"What about yours?" she questioned back.

"My mom is cool but my father wants me to continue the business and marry some rich gal," Troy rolled his eyes at his father and said, "but I'll do what I want."

"Well you're continuing the business," Gabriella stated.

"But I'm here on a date with you," Troy smirked.

"This isn't a-" but she couldn't continue because Luis arrived to give them their orders.

They talked all through the dinner, for a long time afterwards too. Troy even decided to walk Gabriella home. He didn't know that she lived all the way across town but he didn't really care because he was having a good time just talking to her. Soon they arrived at a small house and Troy followed her up the porch and they stopped at her door.

"So I guess this is goodnight?" Troy asked with a small grin.

"Yea," Gabriella smiled lightly, "It was a lovely date."

"Told you it was a date," Troy smirked, as she looked stunned at what she herself had said.

"No I mean… not a date, a meeting or a get together, just not a-" Troy cut her off with his lips, "-date."

Gabriella's head dropped down in embarrassment but he put a finger on her chin and pulled it back up. Her deep, chocolate brown eyes sparkled in the dim light of the moon and he dropped another, more passionate kiss on her lips. Soon Gabriella found herself against her door, locked in between his arms, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

Her dog barked from inside and they pulled apart slightly but not enough that she couldn't feel his breath on her lips and his husky whisper, "Goodnight Gabriella."

Stunned, Gabriella slipped into her house and leant back on the door from the inside and breathed deeply. She had just made out with a rich man that owned a company that she was against…

* * *

OMG so I liked this chapter... I thought it was cuuuute!

PLEASE REVIEW!

I'll be your best friend!

Or i'll give you a few sugar cubes and a few dabs of green paint.

ORRRR a giant cookie!

YEUP :)

I dont want to be one of those people who sets a review amount that i would want to get to before i update but I know I would just update anyway so If you could be so kind It is always much appreciated.


	3. Her family

I seriously almost cried!  
Only a few of you guys like my story!  
Usually I get approximately 10 reviews on average for my stories...  
I guess this one just doesn't hit my usual bar.  
I like it though... so I'm gonna keep posting it.

* * *

Troy waited a long moment while he heard ringing on his end of the phone.

"Hello?" her quiet voice answered softly, wondering who was calling her.

"Hey," he spoke into the voice gently.

"Who is this?" Gabriella asked, she had a good idea but she needed to make sure.

"Who do you think I am?" she could hear his smirk through the phone.

"Oh I don't know," she started sarcastically and joked, "Is that you Bryan?"

"Bryan?" Troy wondered whom she was talking about and almost panicked, "This isn't Bryan."

"I know silly," Gabriella laughed and gently asked, "What's up Troy?"

Troy heaved a small sigh of relief but held his breath and asked, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out again tonight."

"Don't hold your breath Troy," Gabriella laughed quietly making Troy frown taking it the wrong way.

"You don't want to?" he asked unhappily.

"Relax Troy," she giggled lightly, "I'm going out with my friend but if you want to tag along you could bring one of your guy friends and he could be her date."

Troy heard another woman's voice and Gabriella say, "Ow, Taylor!"

"That would great," Troy said laughing at the conversation on the other side of the line, "I have a close friend that hasn't gone on a date for a long time."

Gabriella hesitated and whispered into the phone, "Is he that ugly?"

Troy chuckled at that and replied, "No… well not that bad," he kidded, "He's great, not the brightest, but he's nice and has a good heart."

"So he's ugly?" Gabriella laughed and Troy heard another slapping noise with an 'ow.'

Troy laughed and said, "Trust me, he's great."

"So what's his name?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Chad," Troy said and only a few seconds later, Chad stuck his bushy head in, an Afro.

"Yea man?" he asked stepping in.

"How about going on a double date tonight?" Troy asked so the girls could hear.

"Is she cute," Chad asked scratching his Afro.

Troy put the phone back to his ear and said, "Chad wants to know if she's cute."

"Tell him," Gabriella paused and Troy heard more arguing on the other side, "she's lovely."

Again, Troy laughed, "We'll pick you up at your place at five."

"Alright Troy," Gabriella's smile was wide enough that even Chad could tell she was smiling, if he was smart enough that is…

At five, Troy and Chad stepped up to the porch Troy had been just the night before and rang the bell.

"Coming!" they heard from inside and then someone running down the stairs. After a minute Gabriella opened the door to find the two men in front of her, stunning. Especially hers.

"Hey," Troy said softly, kissing her cheek and Chad let out a chorus of, 'oooo.' She was a little more dressy today and he thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He felt like he was in the presence of an angel.

"Hey Troy," Gabriella looked up at him with a new look, one he hadn't seen the night before… She had actually excepted that she liked Troy and wanted to be with him.

"So where is my date?" Chad interrupted, feeling like a third wheel.

"Come on Tay," Gabriella yelled up the stairs and another beautiful girl walked down. This girl, Taylor, had light brown skin and had shoulder length black hair.

Taylor made her way to the door and stood next to Gabriella, staring up at Chad and she whispered, "hey."

"Hey," he whispered back.

"I love your hair," Taylor pointed up at it.

Chad grinned and Troy laughed, "You'll be his best friend forever… Trust me, I know."

"What did you say your name is?" Chad grinned wider holding an arm out to link with hers and she took it, following him to the limo… Yes limo.

"Well," Gabriella watched them step into the limo and said, "That hook up was successful."

"Yea," Troy was a little confused, "I guess it was…"

They heard an engine start and when they looked back, the limo was driving off down the street.

"Chad!" Troy yelled out but shook his head and looked back down to her, "I guess we're walking."

"You know what," Gabriella pulled him inside, "I think we should go somewhere else today since we went to your restaurant yesterday."

"Like where?" Troy asked uncertainly.

"You'll see," Gabriella smiled and took Troy's suit coat off him. Then, she ruffled his nice shirt and messed up his hair, "I'll be right back."

Troy watched her walk up the stairs and come down minutes later wearing a scruffier outfit with her hair tied loosely behind her, "Where are we going?"

"I told you that you'll see," Gabriella grabbed his hand and almost jumped at the strong tingly feeling that ran through her body.

"Ok ok," Troy seemed to feel it too because he gripped her hand tighter and as soon as she stopped running half way down her street, he linked his arm with hers.

Almost thirty blocks later, they were still laughing with each other and they felt strangely energetic around the other.

Soon, Gabriella turned towards a building, "here it is."

Troy looked at the decent sized house, "Where are we?"

"My family's house," Gabriella pulled him towards the house, "My aunt and uncle live here with my grandma, their children, and my little sister."

"You have a little sister?" Troy asked when they stepped onto the porch.

"Yep," she nodded and motioned for him to step back a little.

The door busted opened and a middle-aged woman stepped out and hugged Gabriella, "Gabi girl!"

"Hey Auntie Jane," Gabriella hugged back.

As soon as they pulled out of it, her aunt asked, "is this your boyfriend?"

"Well um-" Troy mumbled out with a little struggle.

"Yes," Gabriella said squeezing his hand tightly, a warning.

"Great!" Jane swooped in and hugged Troy warmly while he awkwardly patted her back watching Gabriella giggled silently to herself until Jane let go.

"Gabi!" a little girl who happened to look very much like Gabriella burst out, "I'm so glad you're home!"

"Hey Melanie!" Gabriella picked her up.

"Whose this?" Melanie asked curiously, pointing at Troy.

"This is my boyfriend, Troy," Gabriella introduced setting her down, "Troy, this is my little sister, Melanie."

"Well hello Melanie," Troy stuck his hand out and shook the little girl's hand.

Little Melanie, around six, motioned for Gabriella to stoop next to her so she could whisper into her ear. After hearing what she said, Gabriella grinned and nodded as she asked another question.

She stood up next to Troy and whispered the question back into his ear, "Do you like ponies?"

Grinning, Troy knelt down and quietly said, "they're my favorite animals."

"Good!" Melanie giggled and ran inside.

"I think we can go in now," Jane ushered them through the doors.

"Hey everyone!" Gabriella waved to everyone in the living room playing board games together, or napping, "Troy, this is everyone… Everyone, this is Troy, my boyfriend."

"Gabi's got herself a man?" a teen girl stood up and walked over to them.

"Kay, don't act surprised," Gabriella giggled at her.

"Who say's I'm acting," Kay laughed as she looked Troy up and down and even spun him around.

"Troy, this is my nosey cousin, Mikayla," Gabriella kept a firm grip around Troy's arm, "call her Kay."

Kay rolled her eyes and went back to her board game with her brother.

One by one, Gabriella introduced Troy to the older people in her family and then to all the younger kids. Troy was always great with kids and he really liked Gabriella's family.

After eating dinner, Troy followed Gabriella out to the porch where they sat on the stoop.

"So now what _girlfriend_?" Troy laughed.

"You know that I made that up right?" Gabriella looked serious.

"Yes but I like the title 'boyfriend' especially out of your lips," He looked completely serious and confident, but on the inside he was nervous.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" she looked up at him, biting her lip softly.

"That depends," Troy paused and smiled, "would you say yes?"

Gabriella hesitated at first but answered, "Yes."

"Well then," Troy grinned, "girlfriend."

"Ok," Gabriella kissed his lips gently, "boyfriend."

"Your sister is cute," Troy looked up at the girl who was peeking at them from a window.

"I want to take her and raise her," Gabriella said suddenly.

"Why don't you?" Troy asked her quietly.

"I made a deal with my family that I wouldn't until I get married and get enough space for her and time," she sighed and motioned the girl in the window to stop watching them. "I know they're right but she lost her parents and she doesn't get to see her sister much."

"I understand too," Troy frowned sadly for her.

"I have a younger brother too," Gabriella said suddenly, "he lives on the other side of the country. He's going to high school at a private board."

"I had a sister," Troy said quietly.

"Had?" Gabriella asked, hoping she didn't hit a soft spot.

"She was older than me, one of my best friends," Troy said shortly, "and then one day… she was gone."

They sat in silence together for a few minutes and Gabriella rested her head on his shoulder and they just held onto one another.

"I think we should get home now," Gabriella said- she felt a little like they shared too much on their first 'date date.'

"You're right," Troy agreed.

They said goodbye to her family and silently walked back to Gabriella's house together. When they got there, the limo was waiting so they kissed softly and he left. Chad was in there and he looked happy.

"How was your date?" he asked.

"Good," Troy answered, "except you took my limo!"

"I didn't let the driver crash it though," Chad grinned cheekily.

"Oh just shut up Chad," Troy rolled his eyes and rested his head on the way back to his house.

"So you really like her?" Chad asked, somehow he could tell there was something different about his best friend when it came to this girl compared to others.

"She's amazing," Troy mumbled almost inaudibly.

"What about your professions?" Chad put in, "they're bound to get in the way sometime."

"Well," Troy said as the limo pulled up to his front door, and the two friends walked in together, seeing as they were roommates, "We'll deal with it as we come to it."

"Shouldn't you work it out now?" Chad asked as Troy started to walk up the stairs.

"Our relationship isn't strong enough," Troy sighed and looked down at his best friend, "If I were to talk about it, it could mean the end of us."

* * *

Please review.

If you're not gonna then at least keep reading...

Peace out


	4. Capitulo Cuatro

This would be Capitulo Cuatro! (Chapter 4)  
Idk about you guys but I miss school  
Call me a geek but I'm already bored of summer and I just got off on Thursday!

It was around a week after their first meeting and sitting alone on his couch, watching TV, Troy's phone rang.

"Dude," it was Chad, "you've better turn your TV on to channel four."

"K man," Troy said as he stopped on four, which was on a commercial, "What's up?"

"Oh you'll see," Chad said and the news popped up on the screen.

"_Welcome back to Channel Four News! Now we have a view of what our crazy Earth Activist, animal lover Gabriella Montez is up to now." _Troy's eyes widened when he saw a picture of her, his girlfriend, holding up a sign from some protest a while ago. "_What we find out today is that she is starting a protest on animal rights ramming towards a testing facility on the north end of town. Now, coming to you live is a reporter on scene trying to get Ms. Montez's attention-"_

"_Gabriella!" the reporter approached her, which was decently hard because of the other protesters and such, "Can I have a word."_

"_Depends," Gabriella said and continued her shouting, "let them free!"_

"_So why do you do this?" she asked pushing a microphone up to her mouth._

"_Animals don't deserve it," Gabriella replied simply._

"_Recently," the reporter continued unfazed, "we've had some rumors flowing around that you were seeing one of the people in a large company that you hate, Troy Bolton to be exact. Is it true?"_

"_If I have to be in front of the camera," Gabriella spat softly, "I'm going to talk about things that matter to other people, and keep my life to me."_

"_Alright there you have it," the reporter concluded, "I'm Jasmine Rarly, back to you Gina."_

"_Thank you Jasmine," the news lady said, "We have confirmed there is a little romance between former enemies, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez… In other news…"_

But Troy had turned the TV off and was halfway out the door.

Gabriella sat on the edge of the corner, just thinking.

"Hey," she heard a voice, "Let's go home."

"I failed Troy," she murmured when he pulled her up and towards him, "Those animals are going to be tortured for the rest of their lives."

"We'll talk about it at home," he guided her to his limo and helped her in.

"I don't like cars," Gabriella cried gently.

"I know but I don't want you to catch a cold," Troy softly wiped a tear out of her face, "It's getting cold out."

"I just want to save them," she mumbled into his jacket, which he pulled off himself and wrapped it around her.

"I know," Troy held her, "I know."

Once they arrived back at his house, Troy brought Gabriella to his room and gave her a pair of cozy basketball shorts and a big shirt.

"You should go take a warm bath," he suggested handing her a towel too.

"Are you saying I stink?" Gabriella asked, getting some of her spunk back.

Troy laughed a little, "No… just cold."

"Alright," she leant up and kissed the edge of his lips before making her way to the shower.

WHEN GABRIELLA was done in the bathtub, she found Troy downstairs, watching a basketball game.

"Ooo," she giggled quietly, "A basketball fan."  
"I played all through high school and college," Troy laughed but said more seriously, "I'd have gone national but dad wanted me to run the company."

"I liked going to basketball games at school," she sat next to him and twirled a little of his short brown hair, "My friends always made me come but I secretly would have went even if they didn't beg."

Soon, they shifted so his legs were up on the couch and she was lying in between them and he could wrap his arms around her. The two were silent for a while, both enjoying the other's company.

It was not long after that Troy realized she had fallen asleep on top of him. Of course, his smile gently widened brighter. He started stroking her long, deep black hair softly and hummed a quiet tune in her ear. Then slowly, she raised her eyelids up and stared into his oceanic blue eyes with her beautiful chocolate ones.

"I may have only known you for a little over a week but," Troy kissed her ear, "I've never felt this way towards anyone else."

"I feel the same way Troy," Gabriella whispered up at him.

"I think-" Troy ran his hand down her cheek, "I'm starting to fall in love with you."

"Me too," she giggled at his grin, "but what about our jobs? Values?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it but right now I just want to be around you and with you," Troy told her sweetly.

"Ok," Gabriella sighed, "but promise me we will talk about it."

"I promise," he replied.

THE NEXT DAY, Troy was sat in his office awaiting a phone call when finally the phone rang. When the call was over, he picked up his jacket and left, heading to his destination, and he smiled when he saw the building abandoned.

"The place is all yours," a worker approached him.

"Great," he smiled and headed inside.

"Is there anything specific you want this to be like?" another worker asked.

"Make it beautiful and colorful lots of obvious things," Troy said stopping at a door, "It has to be comfortable and relaxing."

"Got it boss," the worker said writing it down on his sheet of paper, "we'll make this the most beautiful place you can with the budget you gave me."

"Awesome," Troy replied and looked down at his ringing phone, "it will be done in a three months right?"

"Yes," the worker walked away to give Troy some privacy.

"Hello?" he asked into his cell.

"Hey Troy," he heard his favorite person say.

"Hey baby what's up?" Troy asked her.

"Nothing," Gabriella replied, "I'm at the hospital on my break."

"Oh so you _are_ actually a doctor," Troy laughed lightly.

"Haha funny Bolton," Gabriella giggled back.

"Oh so now we're on last name basis' Montez?" Troy joked acting serious.

After their fit of joking, Gabriella said softly, "I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Good cause I wanted to hear yours too," they flirted, "I got you something."

"Oh really?" Gabriella's smile was apparent through the phone.

"It won't be ready for three months though," Troy sighed quietly.

"That's ok," she smiled at his thoughtfulness, "I'll just wait."

"Good," Troy laughed at his wonderful, understanding girlfriend, "I'll see you later."

"Ok," Gabriella giggled, "I like you,"

"Like you too," he smiled at the cheesiness (Is that a real word?)

"Bye," they said simultaneously hanging up.

On each end of the line, the two smiled to themselves and continued their business.

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHA JK I'm not evil

As you can see I failed to put anything exciting into this capitulo (chapter)...

Drama is just around the corner though...

Muahahahhahahah (Cough cough) You know how bad it hurts to cough like that?


	5. Fluffy

It was a later that night when Troy saw his girlfriend again. She had been incredibly busy with her medical work that day, not acting on pollution or global warming.

"I missed you babe," Troy wrapped his arms around her from behind. They were at a small restaurant downtown. It was a cozy little family type one that was comfortable for the young couple.

"Oh not as much as I," she turned and tapped him on the nose, "missed you."

His grin extended from ear to ear as he leant down to give her a small kiss.

"Let's get a seat," Troy suggested as they walked in to the hostess who immediately recognized the couple and led them straight to their seats.

"What can I get you two to drink tonight?" A younger, teenaged waitress asked.

"Could I have a Pepsi?" Troy asked her and looked to Gabriella.

"I'll just have water please," she answered and the waitress nodded and went to get their drinks.

"God you're beautiful," he told her.

Gabriella smiled and blushed only slightly at his cute grin, "you don't look half bad either."

Troy reached his hand under the table and caressed the backside of hers. He started rubbing up her leg with his foot but when the waitress came back with their drinks to get their order, she kicked him slightly to make him stop.

"Here's a Pepsi and a water," the waitress set the drinks in front of both of them, "Are you ready to order?"

"I am," Troy looked questioningly at Gabriella, "Are you?"

"Um yea," she searched across the menu quickly and they ordered their meals.

AFTER EATING DINNER the two decided to head over to Troy's to watch a movie.

"So where are we going to watch it?" Gabriella asked as they stepped in.

"Either on the couch down here," he pointed to the living room, "or up in my room."

"I'm thinking your room," Gabriella chose and followed Troy up the steps and he handed her a nightshirt to relax in, "Thanks."

When Gabriella came out from changing, she was a bit surprised to see Troy in his boxers laying on the led with a DVD ready. It was the first time that Gabriella had seen how nice Troy's six-pack was. His body was simply beautiful in her opinion and she slid next to him, into his arms.

"What movie are we watching?" Gabriella asked him.

"National Treasure 2?" he asked waving the case in her face.

"Sure," she agreed.

"Good because it is already in the player," he laughed and pressed play on his remote sitting next to him. Gabriella laughed at her lazy boyfriend and dropped a kiss on his chin. Soon, he started the movie and then they began to kiss heatedly about halfway through. They were so caught up in their actions that they didn't realize the movie was over. Later, they fell asleep in each other's arms, lips only inches apart.

* * *

Very Troyella fluffly I know... it was short but I think that the next one is a lot longer.

Review!

TOODLES!

BTW take the poll on my page!

I'd like your opinion!


	6. Move in? Already?

HHHEYYYY

Gabriella woke up with an arm encircling her close to a warm body

Gabriella woke up with an arm encircling her close to a warm body. When she saw it was Troy, she snuggled deeper into his chest but her eyes snapped open and she looked over to the digital clock on the nightstand that blinked '5:30.'

"Morning babe," Troy woke up and noticed Gabriella's wide eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I have to go," she said quickly, hesitantly stepping out of bed and putting on the clothes she changed out of the night before.

"Where?" Troy asked quietly, hoping it wasn't something that he did that was making her run out the door.

"Oh," Gabriella laughed knowing what he was thinking, "I have another animal rights movement down at that lab I was at before."

"Can I come?" Troy asked with a sparkle in his eye.

"I don't know Troy," she started, looking into his captivating sea orbs.

"Pleeeaaasee?" he pleaded with her.

"Yea sure," Gabriella caved and he followed her out. She wanted to walk so he stepped in tune next to her. It was only a couple blocks down the road and when they arrived, it was quiet.

"Where is everyone?" Gabriella approached the doors and read a note aloud, "Dear any activist or animal lover that's reading this, go home… This building and all the animals inside have been bought and are being treated nicely."

Troy's grin curved even more and pretended to look surprised when she looked back at him.

"What happened?" Gabriella asked, very confused.

"I don't know," he chuckled a little, "I guess we should go and spend the day celebrating this success.

"I guess you're right," she said blankly, trying to figure this out.

Troy linked his arm with hers and they walked back to Troy's house, detouring through a park on their way.

"You know," Troy said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "I know it's early in our relationship but I really like you. I want to know if you would like to come live with me."

"I don't know," Gabriella was flattered and wanted to, but it was a big risk, "What about Taylor and Chemi?"

"Well my house is certainly big enough," Troy laughed and pulled her closer, he wanted her to be comfortable even if she said no.

"You want them to come too?"

"Yea… why not?" Troy asked, turning to her in confusion.

"It's only been two weeks," Gabriella ran a hand down his cheek.

"I know but I want this to work so bad," Troy told her with pleading eyes, grabbing onto her wrists so she would stare up at him.

"I'll give it a try," Gabriella nodded and Troy kissed her on the lips quickly, "but Taylor has to agree."

"Aw," Troy groaned out loud and she laughed as they approached his house.

WHEN GABRIELLA GOT HOME that afternoon, Taylor was waiting for her.

"Where were you?" Taylor asked quietly.

"I fell asleep at Troy's," Gabriella informed her friend.

"Oh," Taylor laughed quietly, "did you two-"

"Oh no no no," Gabriella giggled and sat next to her friend.

"So what's up?" Taylor asked as Chemi came up to Gabriella's legs to get pet.

"Actually Taylor," Gabriella bit her lip and tried to explain, "do you want to move in to Troy's with me?"

"What?" Taylor was shocked.

"Well," Gabriella said, "he told me that he really wants this to work between us. He asked me to come live with him and I said I didn't want to leave you so he said that you could come too."

"That is so sweet," Taylor giggled, "I'll come for you."

"Really?" Gabriella asked, unbelievably.

"Yes!" Taylor laughed and hugged her.

"Plus," Gabriella smirked, "Chad lives downstairs."

"Oh boy," Taylor said uncertainly, almost changing her mind.

"I know," Gabriella said, "but I think it will be fine."

"Yea," Taylor nodded as Gabriella ran off with Chemi to call Troy upstairs.

She went up to her bedroom and dialed his number, "Hey baby," he answered.

Gabriella giggled at his greeting, "Taylor agreed."

"Agreed to move in?" Troy asked wearily.

"Yes!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"This is great!" Troy started rambling on about how he was happy and such that she was moving in.

"Troy," Gabriella said into the phone.

"Yea?" he asked.

"I like you," she giggled softly.

"I like you too," Troy grinned back.

* * *

Reviewwwwww! I'll give you a cookie


	7. Hammock love

**Alright here's the seventh chapter! Already approaching the end in a few chapters.**

* * *

Two months later found Gabriella in Troy's arms, thinking about the past month they lived together. Gabriella and Taylor moved in a month before and were enjoying the times they had with Troy and Chad. At that moment, Gabriella and Troy were laying in a hammock in the basement. They were shifted in the most comfortable positions they could find and they loved every second.

"Gabriella?" Troy looked to her eyes that held a glimmer of curiosity.

"Yea?" she asked back.

"I love you," Troy said seriously, suddenly and held his stare into her eyes that she hadn't met yet.

Gabriella was shocked for a moment but soon looked back into his blue eyes and made a decision, knowing it was true, "I love you too."

Then, Troy took her head into his hands and brought her to him into a big passionate kiss

"Troy," Gabriella said as they pulled away, "You said earlier that we would talk about our professions later on."

"Give me a few more weeks baby," Troy pleaded with his eyes.

"Ok," Gabriella nodded and kissed him again.

"I have to go to work in half an hour," Troy told her, kissing her head.

"Ok," Gabriella giggled and added, "You should probably get ready."

Troy looked down and saw he was in only shorts so he put his legs over the side. Right as he was about to stand up, Gabriella pushed him off and to the carpeted ground.

"Ouch," he muttered to her. Gabriella giggled loudly but it was cut short when Troy grabbed her arm and dragged her down to the floor on top of him.

"Hey!" Gabriella laughed at her boyfriend, "Not fair!"

"Oh honey," Troy chuckled, "That was more than fair.

"As much as I love laying down here with you, I think you better get to work," Gabriella rolled off of his hard chest and stood up with Troy following her actions.

"I'll be home at five," Troy told her.

"Hey," Gabriella stopped him, "Is it ok is I bring you some lunch around noon?"

"Yea, just tell the secretary who you are and I'll make sure she brings you to my office," Troy kissed her goodbye and ran up the stairs to leave.

AT NOON GABRIELLA showed up at the office and just as Troy said, the secretary was nice and led Gabriella to his office. Then she opened the door to find him with papers spread out across his desk with him looking of the papers quickly.

"Troy?" Gabriella interrupted.

As soon as he had heard his girlfriend's quiet voice cut the silence, he developed a large smile on his face without looking up, "Hold on, one more thing."

Gabriella nodded and waited a minute before he looked up and grinned at her. She saw a small table on the other side of the room and walked over to it to set the Chinese takeout food that she bought on, "How is your day so far?"

"Better since about two minutes ago when you walked in," he told her, wrapping his arms around her waste and swaying them back and forth.

"Aw thanks babe," Gabriella giggled and kissed him softly.

The two sat down together and they shared a nice meal together. After they ate, Troy stood up and stretched.

"How about a small tour?" Troy asked holding a hand out for her.

Once she got up and followed him to the door, he led her down the hallway pointing out certain people and offices. Then he led her down a different hall and a man approached them. He was tall, maybe half a foot taller than Troy and he had electric green eyes with black hair. Secretly, the man creeped Gabriella out because he didn't smile a bit when he reached them.

"Hey," he said to the both of them.

"Gabs, this is Micah," Troy said wearily, knowing the guy was a little wierd, "he's one of my assistants."

Just then, Troy's beeper went off.

"Do you need anything Mr. Bolton?" Micah asked in a deep, dark voice.

"Yes," Troy said reading his beeper, "Could you finish showing Gabriella around this floor and then bring her back to my office?"

"Yes sir," Micah nodded as Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek and walked quickly away.

"So," Gabriella tried to spark a conversation.

"I know who you are," Micah said very low, "and I suggest staying away from Troy."

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked cautiously, looking around at the paintings and decorations that bloomed from the walls and floors.

"You're an earth activist," Micah told her, "and he will do anything for money."

"No he won't," Gabriella protested.

"He doesn't care about the environment or animals," Micah continued, "besides, he just put up a deal to make a big, fast car that burn gas by the gallon."

"Stop," Gabriella told him quietly.

"He doesn't even love you," Micah spat softly.

"SHUT UP, and don't tell me that my boyfriend doesn't love me," Gabriella yelled at him, "he told me he does."

"Then why won't he tell you about this little surprise that he has under wraps until next month?" he said triumphantly.

"I know Troy," Gabriella turned away from him, "he wouldn't hurt me like that."

"Are you sure?"

"Well-yea… I-he is, my boyfriend," Gabriella managed to stutter out.

"He's cheating on you too," Micah told her, "he's been seeing his other assistant."

"He wouldn't do that to me," Gabriella shouted at him and walked the way they had come from, looking for the elevator. _How do I get out of this place? It's like a freaking maze! _

When she found the front desk she told the secretary, "could you tell Troy that I had to go home?"

"Yes Ms. Montez," the woman wrote down on her sheet and waved goodbye.

As Gabriella wavered outside, she thought about everything Micah had just said.

_How can Troy love me? I'm an earth activist, we were enemies for years… but I love him so much._

As she was about to hail a cab, not wanting to walk, she saw a newsstand. When she saw what the top magazine said, she fumed and got into a cab. Then, she made up her mind and went home.

WHEN TROY GOT back to his office, his phone rang.

"Mr. Bolton, Gabriella just left, she told me she was going home," his secretary's voice broke through.

"Thank you," Troy said. Originally, he was going to go home at five but he sensed that there was a reason Gabriella left so soon so he decided to head out.

"Janice," he said to his secretary, "I'm taking the rest of the night of."

"Yes Mr. Bolton," the secretary hung up the phone and Troy grabbed everything he needed before he bolted out the door…

* * *

**Heres the cookie for all of you that reviewed and I suppose for you that keep reading! -hands you all cookies-**

**If you review this time you get a scone! -waves a scone in front of your face-**

**Did you know that Vanessa Hudgens isn't a Latina?**

**She's actually half Filipino, a little hispanic, chinese, and native american!**

**Vote for my new poll on my page- Will Troy and Gabriella break up at the end of High School Musical 3?**


	8. I Need Time

When Troy stepped out of his car, he saw Taylor's car trunk open. There were two suitcases in it and his eyes widened. What was coming frightened him more than anything. Once he had dashed into the house and searched everywhere, he found Gabriella in their room.

"Gabriella," he said breathlessly, surprising her, making her to swing around quickly to find him right in front of her.

"Why are you home so early," she asked him breathlessly in a shocked tone, quietly.

"The secretary told me you left so I felt like something was wrong and it looks like I'm right," Troy told her skeptically, "Why are you packing your clothes?"

"I need some space Troy," Gabriella whispered distantly, tears threatening to fall.

"You can have space, just stay," Troy ran his hand down her arm.

"What I mean is that I need to think," she was clearly confused with the world.

"About what?" Troy asked, trying to find answers.

"Why you pretend to love me and why you can't tell me what this surprise is!" Gabriella shouted at him, "Who that girl was in that magazine with the article about you making a big investment in a company that I really don't approve of!"

"Where did you get those ideas?!" Troy questioningly yelled.

"That Micah guy made me think about how you can love me and how weird it is that you keep a giant surprise from me!" She exclaimed, falling gently on the bed behind her.

"I should have known," Troy whispered angrily to himself and hit the wall next to him.

"Why are you doing this?" Gabriella asked softly.

"Doing what?" he questioned loudly, "I don't pretended to love you! I freaking love you Gabriella Montez, it's the real thing! That surprise I haven't told you about is very big and it will be something you love! The girl in that magazine is my friend's wife! And I haven't invested in any companies since I got with you!"

"I need to go," Gabriella slipped passed him, trying to hide tears.

"I know you're confused but you have to believe that I love you more than anything and I don't want you to leave!" Troy followed on her tail, down to Taylor's car where Taylor was waiting in the driver's seat.

"I need to think!" Gabriella shouted at him.

"I love you," Troy said softly just as she turned her back on him and froze.

Gabriella turned around, "I really love you too."

"Please come home soon," Troy pleaded.

"Don't worry about me," Gabriella said, bending into the passenger's seat.

GABRIELLA AND TAYLOR ARRIVED at Gabriella's aunt's house and after getting set up for the night, Taylor went home while Gabriella went to eat dinner with her family. The whole room was silent but Gabriella didn't notice, too much in thought.

"How's Troy?" Melanie giggled out making Gabriella snap from her thoughts and smile at her sister.

"He's great Mel," Gabriella assured her before excusing herself from the table. She went to the guest bedroom and laid down before drifting to sleep. Of course, all her dreams were about Troy and how much she missed him.

TROY PACED BACK AND FORTH, missing Gabriella profusely. It had been a week and he was starting to think that he couldn't live without her. So far, every day he had spent without her, felt like he was dying!

_Should I call her? Will she answer? When is she going to come home, to me? _

'BBBBRRRRIIINGG!' The phone rang.

"I'm looking for Gabriella Montez," someone on the other line said.

"She is not here right now," Troy sighed, "who is this?"

"This is Dr. Shulven," he said, "I have her test results."

"What test results?" Troy asked, suddenly worried.

"In what relation are you to her?" the doctor asked.

"I'm her boyfriend," Troy told him.

"I think this should wait for Gabriella," the doctor smiled on the other line.

"No please tell me," Troy pleaded to the man, "she won't be home for a while and I'm worried about her."

"Her test came back positive," he told him.

"Positive for what?" Troy dreaded the answer and panicked, "Cancer? An STD? Life threatening disease? Is she going to die?"

On the other line, the doctor laughed, "No son, it looks like she's gonna be a mommy and if I'm right, you'll be a daddy."

"A-a BABY?" Troy exclaimed, not knowing how to react to the news he had just been given.

"Make sure to tell her," the doctor chuckled, "bye daddy," before he hung up.

There is no other way to put it other than, 'Troy was shocked…'

He was going to be… a father?

BRRRINGGG it ran again

"Hello?" Troy answered, still in shock from the last phone call.

"Yes this is Dr. Judd from Air View medical," a woman's voice spoke this time, "is Gabriella Montez home?"

"No she isn't," Troy had never heard of this hospital, "what's up?"

"There's been an accident,"

* * *

OMG! What was the accident? And who is it?

Only I know! SO review and you'll get your answer!

Poll on my page! -

Will Troy and Gabriella break up at the end of High School Musical 3?


	9. The other news

When Gabriella entered the house the next day, at Troy's request, she found him in their room

As soon as the phone call ended, he ran outside and jumped into his car. As fast as he could, he sped to Gabriella's Aunt's house. When he pulled up he saw that she was outside playing dolls with Melanie.

"Gabriella," Troy slammed his door open and shut again, running over to her.

"Troy!" Melanie exclaimed and ran to greet him.

"Hey squirt," Troy picked her up and hugged her, "I need to talk to your sister right now, but I promise we'll play later."

"Ok," Melanie sulked into the house and jumped up to a window to watch.

"Gabriella," Troy tried again.

"What is it Troy?" Gabriella asked, sighing, "I told you I needed space."

"The hospital called Gabriella," Troy shook his head, tears shedding from their hidden crevasse, "Air View Medical in Arizona. They have your brother."

"What's wrong with Luke?" Gabriella forgot about her fight with Troy and stepped towards him.

"Some of his friends thought it would be funny to throw him into a pool, but when he didn't come up, a girl jumped in and saved him… he has a concussion and has been out since last night," Troy recited what the doctor had informed him.

"Oh my gosh," Gabriella started to hyperventilate, "I need to get to Arizona."

"I'm coming with," Troy told her. She stood looking up at him for a moment and then nodded in agreement and followed him to the car.

AFTER GETTING TICKETS AND TAKING A PLANE, Gabriella and Troy arrived in Arizona, four hours later. Gabriella was still nervous, and kept freaking out every once in a while. Troy had to calm her down so she would walk into the hospital instead of running. The receptionist directed them to where Luke was and they found the small room with ease.

"Luke," Gabriella had whispered when she saw her seventeen-year-old brother, in a hospital bed and a cast around his head. A girl was sitting next to his bed and hadn't noticed them until they stepped all the way in.

"Hi, you must be his sister," the girl said holding a hand out to shake, "I'm Rae."

Gabriella didn't respond because she was still in a little bit of a shock so Troy stepped up and shook Rae's hand, "Yes she is, I'm Troy, Gabriella's boyfriend."

"Don't worry about him," Rae told them quietly, "he woke up an hour ago and he's just resting."

Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the latest news on him.

Troy looked over to the boy on the bed and found him to look a lot like his sisters, except being a male. He wondered if he would get along with the boy. If he was anything like Gabriella, Troy knew he would love the kid like a brother.

"Gabi?" Gabriella swung around and saw that her brother's eyes were half-open.

"Luke!" she exclaimed and hugged him lightly.

"This is Rae, the girl who saved me," Luke told his sister, pointing to the petite teenager that was trying her hardest to be invisible. Gabriella could tell she was more on the shy side compared to all of the other girls Luke had been with.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around the teenager and said, "Thank you so much Rae."

"She's also my girlfriend of," he looked up at a clock on the wall, "an hour."

"Well," Gabriella smiled, "this is my boyfriend, Troy."

"Oh yes," Luke smiled a cheeky grin, "I've heard rumors."

"So have I hun," Gabriella shook her head as a nurse walked in.

"Scuse me sweethearts," the nurse said, "Visiting hours are over."

Everyone said good bye and promised to come back the next day.

After Rae kissed him, they all walked out together.

"Nice meeting you Rae," Gabriella said, "I'll be visiting again tomorrow, I hope to get to know you better."

"Nice meeting you too," Rae smiled at her and walked the opposite direction.

Gabriella linked her arm in Troy's and they walked out to get a cab. After asking where the closest hotel was, they hopped in and drove there.

As soon as they got into their room, Troy decided that he needed to tell Gabriella the other news. He still wasn't sure how she would react but he knew she would except it.

"Gabriella," he whispered to her. She was lying on his chest and they were in the bed, enjoying each other's presence. Troy lowered his eyes to her, "I love you, you know?"

"Yea," Gabriella nodded along with her answer, "I love you too."

"Before I got the call about your brother… Your doctor called yesterday," Troy stared into her eyes, lovingly.

"Oh," Gabriella still didn't understand what was going on.

"You know," Troy started, looking down, refusing to meet her eyes, "When he said your test came back positive, I felt like my world was spiraling to an end, it was the worst moment of my life. I was thinking about everything that could possibly be wrong. I begged him to tell me what was wrong and he did."

"Am I sick?" Gabriella asked worriedly. She had gone to the doctor because she hadn't been feeling the greatest at times and she just couldn't figure out what could be wrong with her. Of course, she had a few ideas but the way Troy was talking was making her think it was bad.

"No and when I got the news, it became probably one of the best moments of my life," Troy shook his head and looked down at her with more love and affection than she could ever imagine, even a small tear slid out of his eye, "Gabriella, you're pregnant."

"I-I am?" Gabriella stuttered out quietly.

"Yes," Troy nodded sharply and pulled her to him into a passionate kiss.

Once they pulled away Gabriella said, "Now what do we do?"

"Gabriella Montez," Troy said, holding onto her hands, "Marry me?"

Gabriella was in shock for a moment but shook her head, "no."

Troy was hurt but he tried to hide it by looking away.

"Listen Troy," Gabriella pulled his face so he looked at her, she knew he was upset, "It's not because I don't love you. It's because I'm not ready and because we've moved too fast into this relationship. I don't want to lose you and I want to stay with you, but I'm just not ready to make that big of a commitment even if you are the only one I can see in my future."

"I understand," Troy didn't want to push her into anything, in fear of losing her.

"I guarantee if you ask me in a few years, I will most likely say yes," Gabriella smiled at his understanding and kissed him as soon as his smile returned.

* * *

I know I said that there was only going to be 9 chapters, but I thought of two more! And maybe an epilouge.

My new story, Marry or Forget It, probably wont start for a while because I only have the plot down but I think I will start it ASAP after this story.

Review sweethearts!


	10. Pawz 4 A Moment

"We have a few more things to take care of," Troy told her once they were back in New York. They had spent a few days in Arizona, visiting Luke and contemplating on how to tell her family. Luke, of course, was the first to know and was happy for the two.

"Like what?" Gabriella asked.

"Come with me," Troy told her and led her out to his car. They drove down the street and approached the old building that once held an animal testing facility. Now she saw, it was a nicely painted one titled _Pawz 4 A Moment._

"What is this place?" Gabriella asked, confused.

"Our second chance animal shelter," Troy grinned as he saw a gigantic smile appear on his girl's face.

"Oh my gosh…" she gasped, "Is this why it was closed?"

"Yea," Troy nodded and got out of the car and walked around to open Gabriella's door.

"I can't believe you did this!" Gabriella gaped at Troy and kissed him.

"You know how the magazines say I was signing a giant deal?" Troy grinned widely down at her.

"Yea?" she wondered aloud.

"I sold my company," Troy laughed, full of warmth and love.

Gabriella's eyes sparkled when she looked up at Troy with love and passion as he picked her up and swung her in circles making her laugh, "Careful babe… we have a baby remember?"

"Of course," Troy laughed, kissing her forehead and bringing her in to see the inside and the whole building, which included the large top floor for them to live on.

"I was also thinking that, because we're having our own child, we could take your sister," Troy whispered quietly.

"Oh my god Troy you're right!" Gabriella exclaimed loudly, "Melanie will be so happy."

"I am too," Troy grinned and looked down at her.

It was that night that Gabriella Montez realized that this was what she wanted and needed in life and that it couldn't get much better… at least not until their own little one came…

* * *

OKKK ONE MORE CHAPTER! (And maybe an epilouge.)

So you better review... I'm watching youu!

Luv ya!


	11. Melanie

Gabriella approached the door to her aunt's house and felt Troy squeeze her shoulders. They were going to tell her aunt that she was having a baby and that she would like to take Melanie.

"Gabi!" Melanie opened the door and held her arms out to be picked up.

"Hey Mel," Gabriella hugged her little sister closely and set her down.

"Hi Troy!" Melanie giggled making Troy smile at the young girl.

"Where's Auntie Jane?" Gabriella bent down to her level.

"Auntie Jane went to the backyard chasing Kevin," Melanie told her, referring to her cousin.

"Ok," Gabriella held onto Troy's hand and reached out to hold Melanie's too. When they got to the backyard, Gabriella asked Troy to hang out with Melanie while she went to talk to her aunt.

"Gabriella," the woman greeted her.

"Hey Auntie Jane," Gabriella hugged her softly.

"There's something different about you," Jane went on.

"I made up with my boyfriend," Gabriella pointed to Troy who was playing tag with Melanie.

"That's not it," Jane said and snapped her fingers, "you want something."

"Well kind of but I need to tell you something," Gabriella sighed and started explaining, "I left really fast the other day because Troy said we urgently needed to talk. Apparently the doctor called."

"I knew it," Jane smiled warmly at the soon-to-be mother, "I didn't want to accuse you though."

"Troy and I decided not to get married yet, but we will someday," Gabriella informed her.

"There's something else isn't there?" Jane just knew something else was up.

"I want to take Melanie," Gabriella said confidently to her aunt, but on the inside she was freaking out, waiting for a reaction.

"Baby girl," Gabriella recognized her own mother's name for her, "You're twenty-three years old. I want you to think about this and if you are completely sure you want to handle a little kid and a baby, then take her. I know you will be a great mother to her and to your own. I see that Troy will love her and your child too."

"I want her more than anything else alongside my boyfriend and my baby," Gabriella told her.

"Then I will fill out the papers to make you her legal guardian," Jane smiled proudly and they walked into the house so Troy and Gabriella could begin their new life together, with Melanie and eventually their own daughter.


End file.
